Could you get me if you wanted too?
by DorothyThropp
Summary: What if you used to play Elphaba but you had to stop because of a back injury? What if the recovering from the surgery is going well? What if you and your husband go for a walk one day and by a miracle you two really just drop in to Oz? What if you met the real Elphaba and Fiyero but you get in trouble because of them? And what if you might never get back again? You'll find out :)
1. Chapter 1: My free sunday

**My free Sunday**

It was about 1 AM when I finally arrived home after another show of Wicked. I had done about 1400 or 1600 shows now and I never got tired of it. It was the greatest musical on earth to be in. I simply loved it. I went to my bathroom in my little but cozy apartment and I took the last bit of grime of that was still on my hands and face. I brushed my teeth, did my hair, changed my clothes and went to bed. It had been a double show day today and I was exhausted. Playing Elphaba was fun but it was really hard too. However, tomorrow was Sunday and that meant I was free! Or well tomorrow? More like today cause midnight already passed. So no sleepy time to waste anymore. Goodnight!

There was an annoying noise, right before I woke up. I yawned and got up realizing it was the bell that was ranging. It was like 7 in the morning so way too early for me.. I walked to the phone that was connected with the door and I push the button to open it. I yawned again and walked to the bathroom to throw a bit water in my face to wake up. When I walked back there where two large suitcases in the living room and if I didn't miss understood there was another to come. 'Who's there?' I asked to the stairwell. 'Who do you think I am?' I know that voice! 'BART!' I screamed and I start running down the stairs. We met down stairs and I literally jumped into his arms. 'Bart what are you doing here!? And why did you bring so many suitcases!?' We kissed and hugged and it felt like we couldn't stop cause it was already like a month ago since we saw each other. 'I couldn't stay at home anymore. I had to see you! So here I am!' He said and he kissed me on my forehead. 'What a surprise but why so early? You know how much I like it to sleep really long on my free days.' I said grinning. 'Yeah I know but I just had to see you.' We got his final suitcase upstairs and sat down on the couch. 'Okay I get that. I missed you so much!' I said and I kissed him, 'But can we please go to bed? Cause I'm really tired.' I said and I yawned again. 'Whatever you want honey.' He lifted me up and walked with me to our bed. 'Oh Bart stop it, look out for your back!' I laughed. 'My back will be all right. You're as light as a feather, so don't worry.' We lay down on bed and I got as close as possible to him. 'Of course.' I grinned again. We cuddled for a while and Bart changed his cloths. We took place underneath the blankets and in a couple of minutes we felt asleep again. Laying close to each other and enjoying presence. Could we get another beautiful moment like this?

We didn't sleep that long. Three hours exactly but it doesn't matter. What does matter is that we were together and finally were able again to cuddle. 'Maybe, maybe we should get up?' I whispered. 'Or maybe we should just lay down for another moment.' He pulled me back and followed the lines of my cheekbones. He tapped my nose and gave a little kiss on it. 'You're such a ladies man!' I tickled his belly. 'Yes, yes I am my lady.' He said and he pulled me up, 'Enough cuddling now. Let's have breakfast.' He stood up and walked to the kitchen. 'I'm first gonna take a shower.' I said and I went to the bathroom. 10 minutes later the whole apartment smelled like eggs and bacon. Nice way to start your free Sunday.

We had a beautiful breakfast. You could hear the birds whisteling. It was so peacefull. After breakfast we went outside to visit on of the beautiful parks London had. It may be a big city but there was green enough. So we went to St James's park cause I love the little squirrels and the ducks there, and walking along the Horse Guards Road was a good way to clear your mind or enjoy your day of with your loved one. It was a beautiful day for the English weather. No rain at all and the sun was shining bright. We sat down infront of the little lake in the park. Looking at the ducks coming close and beg for food. It was so sweet. I let my head lay down on Bart's his shoulder. I love the silence that was here but then my phone bleeped. I took it out and looked who text me. 'It's Savannah. I will call her back.' So I did. She asked if I could come to the theatre. So Bart and I stood up and we went to the theatre. Curious for what we had to come for.  
10 minutes later we arrived at the theatre and went in through the back door. 'Sav?'

**Fun fact about me: I serious loathe sticky(?) couples.. But I love Willemijn and Bart! They are too cute together hihi ^^ Not that I think they really are this sticky, still don't know if that's the word haha, but It would be just too cute!**

**Btw sorry if my English sounds like nothing sometimes.. I'm not an native English speaker so I do what I can ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

Last week I went to the doctor and now I got the call. 'Bart?' I whispered after I came back from the call. 'Yes love?' My eyes filled with tears. 'What's the matter Will?' 'I... I have to get a surgery. For my back.' I said almost crying. 'Oh Mijn.' He said and he hugged me. 'I've to leave Wicked earlier.' I said crying. Bart pulled me closer to his and kissed me on my forehead. 'I'm so sorry for you sweetheart.' He whispered, 'But hey nice and quiet, you know.' He said and I grinned but cried even harder after. 'Hey!' I heard Savannah say. She saw me and knew something was wrong. 'What's wrong?' She asked while she came closer and put her hand on my back. I turned to her and wiped my tears away, 'I have to get a surgery for my back.' I said and she looked shock. 'What? No when?' She asked. 'Soon. I have to cut my Wicked run earlier.' She looked even more shock now. 'Oh Will!' She said and she hugged me. The tears came back and we cried together. 'Oz look at us, crying like babies.' I said and we both laughed. 'So what was the surprise?' I asked and Bart put his arm around my shoulders. 'Doesn't matter anymore. There are more important things now. Have you told anyone else already?' Sav asked and we walked to my dressing room. 'No I didn't. I just got the call and I have to talk to the manager first now. So tell nobody okay?' She promised and we said bye. Bart and I were alone. 'And now?' Bart asked. 'I have to call the manager. Quite my apartment. Pack everything to move back to home cause I want to have the surgery in Holland. Did I forget anything?' 'Yes, take a breath and relax. I will help you!' He said and he kissed me. 'Thank you.' I whispered to his lips.

So we managed to get everything done as soon as possible and we even found someone who could replace me. I really couldn't believe I had to stop playing Elphie but my back was hurting so bad every time I had to prefrom... It wasn't possible anymore. It was monday today and all my fans would get to know today that I had to quite.. How would they take it? I promised Bart that I wouldn't go on Twitter till the show had end and I was home. So I did. Sav and I had some tea before the show together. We both couldn't believe I was really leaving, within a week. But I had no choice. Last night I called my parents and my sisters. They all thought it was sad I had to go but they knew it was the right thing to do. So they made a plan to help me with my recovering and said they all were going to help me. When we were done with our tea we went to our dressing rooms to get ready. Just a few shows more to go..

I was getting the green off my face and hands. I did my hair into a ponytail and put my cap on. 'Should we go outside?' Savannah was standing in the doorway waiting for me. I took a deep breath and got up. Savannah her mother was here today to see the show and she was waiting outside. We walked through the door and there were so many fans waiting! How was I ever gonna get through this without crying? But I got through it. Even better than I thought I could. I said bye to Savannah and went home to my hubby!

I got so many messages on Twitter.. I wasn't gonna look at them, not now. So I retweeted the tweet Wicked UK tweeted earlier and went to bed with Bart. 'Are you okay?' He asked. 'Yes, I think.' I said and we turned off the lights.

When I woke up the next morning Bart already made breakfast. So sweet. I took my bathrope with me and got it on. He made eggs and tea, some fruit and vegetables. All healthy things. Just a few shows to go...

**Maybe not a really strong chapter but I'm just really confused and shocked cause of Willemijn leaving Wicked so early... She deserved a more beautiful goodbye than one with a lot of pain.. **


	3. Chapter 3: Save the last for the best

It was time. I just had my final show and it was quite emotional. And now the curtain call. My DG was outstanding as the cast said to me in interval. I made up a little speech to give and I know Savannah had one ready too. She thanked me and she cried, and I almost cried too during her speech. Now it was my turn and I was really getting through it until I named Bart. I broke And the whole audience with me. I heard a lot of sniffing around me and infront of me. It was quiet emotional. So the curtain closed for the last time and I had to ran back to my change room so quick to go outside to my fans. I wiped my tears away with a lot of my grime too. Took of my dress, wig and the grime that was still on my face. Put on my normal dress and went outside. They were all clapping for me and I cheered and made a weird dance. It was insane. Luckily Bart was there too to help me with all the gifts, and my parents were there too. I spoke to every fan and after that we went back in. It was my last night with the cast so we had something too celebrate!

We went out for Chinese and went home after 4AM or something. It was a fun night and now it was time to pack my stuff and move back home. The surgery would be within a few weeks. I was thinking so much that I didn't hear Bart saying my name until he hugged me from the back, 'Were where you thinking of sweetheart?' He asked and he kissed me on my cheek. 'Just the past few days.' I said. 'Oh well, I've something to show you.' He said and he grapped my hand, 'Sit down.' We sat down on the couch and Bart got the laptop. 'Someone was so good to record your speech and Sav her speech and to put it on YouTube.' He said and he opened his Facebook. 'Bart I really don't wanna listen to that right now.' It was too devastating right now. 'Okay I already thought that so I was looking on your sister her Facebook and she shared this link. It's from your fans to you and I think you have to see it.' He said and before I could say anything he started it.

It was a sweet video and it made me smile. 'Thanks honey!' I said and I kissed him. 'You're welcome!' He whispered to my lips while kissing. Sweet Oz he is the est thing that ever happened in my life! Even better than Wicked!

It was my last day in London. Later this day I was moving back to Holland. Most of my stuff already moved back and now it really was time to say goodbye, for now, to my friends here. Never thought it would have been more emotional... So Bart and I said goodbye to everyone and went to the airport. 'You know, you can always fly back to here. It's only 1 hour.' He said to cheer me up. 'Yes I know. It's not a goodbye for always.' I said and I got closer to him. He put his arm around me and I lay my head down on his chest, hearing his heart beating and feeling his chest rise and down when he breath. It was all I needed to chill. When we arrived at the airport we didn't have to wait for our flight that long, and an hour and a half later we arrived in Holland. The whole family and some friends were waiting for us outside the gate, so sweet. My nephew and niece got us a cheer up balloon and my sisters had some candy for me, my favorite haha Tikkels. They brought us home and went home too after that. It was good being home again and seeing all the home things, and it was good having our bed to sleep in. So sleep well!


	4. Chapter 4: Walking into Oz?

It was good to be home. My surgery had happened last week and my recovering was going really good. Most of the time I was spending with writing new songs for my album or with talking to friends over Skype. Sometimes I went out for a walk but never too long cause my back was still recovering and sometimes I was watching tv, just sitting on my couch and watching a good DVD or one of my favorite tv series. It was a sunny day at the end of August and Bart thought it was time to go out for a walk again, 'Okay I'm just going to get my jacket upstairs.' Within 5 minutes I was back. We went outside, across the street to the wood. It was colder in the wood than it was on street. The birds were whistling, it was so peaceful. Bart put his arm around my shoulder, I put my arm around his tummy and let my head down on his shoulder. We walked in silence, the only sound around us were the birds and the forest. I almost know every way in this wood cause I'm walking here so often. Anyway we were so concentrated on each other that we weren't looking at the way we walked and before we knew it we weren't in the wood anymore. We were standing in front of a yellow brick road and far away we saw a green city. 'Will where are we?' Bart asked, 'I don't know. It looks like Oz.' I said. There was a strange noise behind me so I turned around. There was a giant tree behind me. 'Bart look!' I said and he turned around too, 'Jeez that is a giant tree.' 'Yeah smarty it is. Let's look what's behind it.' I walked around the tree but it was like there wasn't an end. Finally there was an end and we looked right to a castle. 'Will this is Kiamo ko.' Bart said and I nodded. I walked to the door and knocked 3 times. 'Who's there?' The door opened and right in front of us was standing a green girl that looked just like me. 'Uh hello. My name is Willemijn and this is Bart, and you must be Elphaba.' I said and I nodded to Bart. 'Uh yes I am and how do you know?' Elphaba asked. 'Well long story. Is Fiyero here too? Can we come in?' Elphaba nodded and we got in. It was a beautiful castle and almost nobody knew it was here because of the tree. 'Fiyero? We have visitors.' Elphaba shouted and we walked to the living room. 'I will make some tea.' She said and she left. 'Willemijn, what are we doing?' Bart asked while he looked at me like I was going crazy. 'Well I always wanted to meet the real Elphie and now I have the chance so I take it.' I explained without changing my facial expression. 'You're so crazy sometimes. I love you.' He said and he kissed me. 'Love couple in the living room.' We heard in the door opening. 'Hai Fiyero.' I said and he looked confused. 'You know me?' He asked insecure and he never was insecure, as he said. 'Yes. Long story. I will help Elphaba with the tea.' I said and I left the room too to search for Elphaba. Surprise, surprise she was in the kitchen. 'Can I help you?' I asked. 'Mm maybe. Can you take this back to the living room?' She asked and she gave me some cake. 'Of course.' Together we walked back to the living room. 'So there's the tea and now please explain this.' Elphaba said. Bart and Fiyero were already talking with each other, probably about us. 'Well we come from another world or something and well I used to play you, Elphaba, in a musical so that's the story.' I said and I nipped from my tea. They were both looking at my like I was gone insane and Bart started laughing. 'It seems impossible but it's true.' He said. 'Okay maybe it is true but what are you doing here?' Elphaba asked. 'We were walking in the forest at home and all the sudden we were here. Don't ask me how or why, it just happened.' I explained, 'Can I have some cake?' I asked, Elphaba nodded and I took a piece. 'Well okay, is there a way to go back?' Bart asked. 'We never heard of another world so I don't think so.' Fiyero said. 'Good.. Really good.' I said disappoint. 'We can still try to have a good time over here Will.' Bart said to cheer me up, 'Yeah you can stay with us.' Fiyero said and Elphaba have him the look of death. 'Come on Fae, she plays you. She knows what you're like and I guess she likes you. You can become friends.' Fiyero said and he kissed Elphaba on her cheek. 'Okay okay, you can stay here.' She said and she left. 'Don't worry Fiyero. I'll talk to her.' I said and I stood up. She went upstairs to her bedroom. 'Elphaba wait.' I said. 'What do you want?' She stopped and turned around. 'Don't be mad at Fiyero, he's brainless.' I said and we both grinned. 'Yes he is. Okay so you really know all about me?' She asked. 'Most of it yeah.' 'Mm okay. Come with me, I'll give you and Bart some clothes to fit in.' She said and we walked to her bedroom.

The boys were talking about houses and all those things when we came back. I was dressed in a beautiful dark-blue long dress. Bart his mouth turned in to a silent "wow" and Fiyero poked him in his rips, 'She looks hot Bart!' He said and I grinned. 'Fiyero focus on your own girl.' I said joking. 'Yes Fiyero focus on me.' Elphaba said and she was smiling. They kissed and it looked so sweet. We kissed too and Bart changed his clothes too then we went out for a walk. 'So okay there're some problems with us here in Oz, as you may know.' Elphaba started and we nodded. 'In fact we never left Oz, I managed to get Kiamo ko to disappear so we could still live here. The only problem is that Glinda was so desperate to find us that she literally searched everywhere and she found us, and yes we are speaking again, secretly.' Elphaba explained. 'Okay is it safe?' I wanted to know. 'We don't know for sure. There are some rumours about Morrible being free again cause there wasn't any prove to have her in prison anymore.' Fiyero said and there went a slight facial of scaring over Elphaba her face. 'So we all have to be really careful.' She said, 'Cause I don't want any of you to get in trouble.' 'It will be fine, Elphaba. Trust us.' I said and I took her hand in mine. 'Okay, okay.' She said and we walked farther in silence. The nature here was so pure and beautiful, and the colours were so different. 'Elphaba, is there a chance to speak to Glinda?' I asked after a while. They all looked like I was going crazy again. Sigh. 'I think that I know a way to stop this all. To have you two a safe life.' I explained. 'We will see you later boys. Come Will.' Elphaba said and she took my by the elbow. 'Ouch Elphie that hurts.' I said. 'What's your plan?' She asked. 'Is there a spell that can make Glinda forget that you two live here? Well maybe not really forget but that if Morrible her asks she can say that you don't live here? Like lying, but than really good and that it feels for her like she's telling the truth..?' She was thinking, like she was going through all of the pages. 'Yes there might be a good spell.' She said after a minute. 'Do you think she'll be okay with that?' She nodded. 'Okay. Where you really going through all the pages in your head?' I asked, I'm so curious sometimes. 'Yes. Does that surprise you?' She asked. 'No, not at all.' We laughed. 'Let's go back to the boys before they miss us.'


	5. Chapter 5: What in Ozname?

Bart and I were here for 3 days or something now and we had a lot of fun. It was good to be away for awhile. My recovering was going faster now too, don't ask me why. In the meanwhile we also spoke to Glinda about the plan and she thought it was a good idea. She was coming back tomorrow to try the spell. Bart and I were enjoying the nature outside the castle every day and if we weren't walking outside or laying down at the lake, we were reading books from the library. Right now we were walking back to the castle after a long walk around. But there was a strange sense outside, the clouds were coming closer to each other and they turned black. Black little ran spots came down. Not much but just a bit. 'Bart something is clearly wrong.' I said and he nodded. We ran back to the castle to see that Elphaba was almost turning insane, 'I can't get to her. I can't contact her, I tried everything.' She kept saying and we immediatly know she was talking about Glinda. 'Elphie calm down please. She'll be okay, maybe she's just really busy?' I tried. 'Yeah maybe she is but when I last talk to her she said Morrible was free again and she was out for revenge.' Elphaba said and I got worried too. 'Elphie, listen to Willemijn, she'll be fine.' Fiyero said to cheer Elphaba up. 'If you say so.' They left to the living room and Bart walked with him till he saw that I wasn't. 'What's wrong Mijn?' He asked and he took my hand in his. 'If Morrible is free again, and she wants revenge, and Glinda is gone. That doesn't sound good, not at all. Do you still think we are safe here?' I asked him and I looked at our hands. 'It's hard and it doesn't sound good at all, Will. But we will be safe and I'm with you so you'll be safe anyway.' He said and he kissed me. 'Joker.' We joined Elphaba and Fiyero in the living room for tea and cake but only a few minutes afte the sky got darker and Elphaba got nervous again. 'Don't worry Elphaba, Bart and I will take a look.' I said and we went outside. It was colder and the wind was blowing like thercoming an upcoming storm. 'Bart? What do you think?' I turned around to look at my husband but he wasn't there. 'Bart?' Before I could look at any other way a hand covered my mouth and a silent scream escaped. The last thing I saw was Elphaba who ran outside the castle and tried a spell, but it was too late.

Cold. That was the first thing that came into my mind when I got up. Second thought was my headache. 'Ouch.' I sighed and I pushed myself a bit up. I was laying on a cold flour in a cell. 'Wait what!?' I managed to get up on my knees and I pulled myself to the bars. There were a few other cell around me and I heard some snoring. It was Bart, I knew it was him! I could hear it by his snoring! There was a candle on each side of the cells but everywhere else it was totally dark. 'Bart?' I whispered, 'Bart!?' I heard some murmuring and than a frustrated damn. 'Bart is it you?' I asked almost crying. 'Will? Where are you?' He asked confused. 'In the cell on the other side. Bart where are we? What happened?' 'This is the old prison of the Emerald City.' A odd female voice said. 'Oh and you are?' Surprised by hearing another voice around. 'I'm Glinda.' The voice said, 'Glinda? What happened?' I didn't have to ask to know what happened. 'Morrible.' Was the only thing she said and I immediately got it. 'Okay got it.' I said and I let the bars go, to tired to hold on. 'Will you're okay?' Bart asked worried, 'Yeah, a bit tired but I'm fine. I'll just get some sleep.' I said and I pulled myself into the back of the cell. 'Okay.' He said still worried. The last thing I heard before I fell to sleep was Glinda telling Bart that he should get worried because Morrible wanted to do things with Willemijn, me, because she, I, was standing on Elphaba her side. I didn't really care about it, I was too tired.  
Noise outside. Confused feeling when I woke up. I got up and thought what kind of noise I was hearing. Steal to steal. Oz it was a steel tube that was rubbing to the bars. 'Oh look she's awake. Welcome back.' 'Morrible.' I whispered through my teeth. 'Yes I am.' She said and she winked a guard. He opened the cell and she came in. 'I don't know who you are and why you are on her side but I don't like it.' 'My name is Willemijn and I'm on Elphaba her side cause she's one of the good and you're not.' Slap. 'Shut up.' She slapped me. 'Get her up.' She screamed and the guard got me up. Not to nice. 'Wait what, where are you bringing her!?' I heard Bart scream but I was still so shocked of the slap that I couldn't respond. 'Shut up or you will only see her back more death than alive.' Morrible said and Bart shut his mouth. The guards pulled me outside and I had my head down, "More death than alive" it keep getting through my mind. Suddenly the guards let of me and I felt on the ground. 'Ouch!' I whispered and my eyes filled with tears. 'So and now you get what you deserved.' Morrible said and before I realised she grabbed my hair, and pulled me up again.


	6. Chapter 6: Being hurt

She grabbed my hair and pulled me up. She pulled me up so I was face to face with her. Both of my hands grabbed her hand that was holding my hair. 'Where is she?' She spit the words into my face. 'Definition of she?' I asked with a challenging smile on my face. 'How dare you!' She let go of me and I felt on the ground again. 'You'll regret this.' She said and the guards grabbed my arms. They took my to a little platform, they put ropes around my writs and Morrible came closer again. 'What do you want!?' I whispered through my teeth. 'I want her! So we can do this the easy way or the painful way, it's your choice.' She said and she touched my cheek. 'I'll never say where she is.' I turned my head away from her. 'As I said it was your choice.' She walked to something behind me and I heard a strange sound, like something electric. 'Maybe this will help you to speak up!' It was an electric stick and she pulled at my back. I was still recovering so with the electric shock also the pain came back and it made me sick. My knees got weak and I collapsed. With my arms behind my back pulled up and my knees on the ground I bent forward gasping for breath. 'And?' 'Never!' I growled under breath, 'I'll never say anything about it!' 'Okay, well enjoy then.' Another electric shock went through my back and I bent forward again to get some air. A deep growling left my throat followed by a cackle. 'Or she goes insane or she really thinks it's funny.' 'You know what's funny Morrible, all these things to get one innocent green lady.' I screamed but the answer was less funny. Another electric shock went through my body and I went unconscious.

The dungeon door went open and I saw they pulled Willemijn back in. Her head down and the back of her dress was burned. 'What have you done to her!?' I was standing in front of the bars pulling on them as hard as I could. The guards didn't answer, no instead they just threw Willemijn into her cell. She didn't even react, or mumbled, nothing. 'Will!? Will!' I screamed trying to break out or to wake her up. 'Bart stop, she's okay. Morrible just triggered her with a electric stick and she's unconscious for now but she'll wake up in a few minutes.' Glinda convinced me and I sat back down. She was right, Will woke up a few minutes after I sat down but she wasn't feeling okay at all. 'I really need to be with her right now! Please!' I screamed to the guard that was sitting next to the entrance. Finally he stood up and opened my cell to let me in Will's cell. I couldn't thank him enough when he opened her cell and I felt down on my knees beside her. He closed the cell behind me but I didn't really care. I took Will her head in my hands and lay her down on my legs. 'Bart is that you?' She asked out of breath. 'It's me sweetie, I'm here and I'll stay with you!' I kissed her forehead. 'Oh okay.' She said and her eyes closed again. She was sleeping. I lifted her up and carried her to the back of the cell where I laid her down. I laid down beside her and hugged her from the back.

When I woke up the first thing I felt was pain, really bad pain. I gasped forward. 'Will you're okay?' It was Bart, I almost forgot that he was in here now too, happily. 'It's just the pain. But it was my own fault. I shouldn't have been so brutal.' I sat down and looked over to my back to see the burned parts. 'Mijn your back looks horrible. It's serious damaged. Doesn't it hurt?' I sat closer to Bart so he could look at it. 'It does a bit, I don't really wanna think about it. It will be alright. Ouch!' Bart touched my back softly, 'I'm so sorry Will!' He kissed my cheek and I lay down to his chest with my back. 'Bart don't worry so much. I'm a strong woman.' We both laughed. 'Good to hear you two can laugh again.' Glinda said from the opposite cell. 'Me too Glin. Can I call you Glin?' Now all of three had to laugh until I got a really bad cough attack. When it was over I laid back to Bart. 'Is she okay?' Glinda asked. 'I think so. She was just recovering from a back injury and the surgery she had on that, and now she got hurt so much and I guess that's breaking her down now.' '_She_ is still here and can hear you two. But yeah Bart is right.' And I coughed again. 'I don't think it will take really long from now on. Elphie will have caused some spells now I think and than she comes to save us.' Glinda said and we only could agree cause she was right. A few moments later we heard noise outside in the castle and a recognised cackle.


	7. Chapter 7: Dropping into Oz

Hey guys,

Sorry for the lack of updates but school's killing all my time haha Dance education is exhausting sometimes, although I love it so so much ;) So here's an update and I'll try to keep in track with it more often, can't promise anything.

'Station Victoria!' I left the underground and found my way to the theatre. Willemijn left several days ago but luckily her poster were still up. She looked so beautiful in green. I tried my hardest to stop fangirling but I couldn't help it. She is just so beautiful! I made some selfies and looked at the stage door. It was open! Looking around to see if nobody saw me and then I walked casually in. Omg can you believe it!? I'm in the Apollo Victoria theatre! Where would Willemijn her dressing room be? Sneaky I started walking through some hallways searching for that one door. I looked to my right and paralysed. "Willemijn Verkaik" was written on the door on a chalkboard. Again I looked around to see if nobody saw me and then I quickly got in. 'Okay Sophia take a deep breath and on 3 you turn around. Okay 1, 2, 3!' I turned around. It still was the same as in the videos I saw. All the fan art was still hanging on the wall and her personal photos were there too. I walked over to her dressing table and touch the photos. 'Oh Will.' I looked around one last time and decided to leave again. I could stay here for weeks, months, years but that would be I don't know weird? I opened the door but there was no hallway anymore. There was some kind of cornfield or something. I closed the door again and turned around, the dressing room still was the same. 'Hm weird.. Let's try again.' I opened the door but still there was no hallway. 'Hm still weird. Whatever, just take the chance.' I murmured and I took a step. I was standing in the middle of cornfields now and the door was gone. 'What the..' Some strange sound came my way. I started running through the corns until I saw a fence, I jumped over it and then there was a yellow brick road. 'Oh my, this is Oz!' Came my conclusion. Somewhere down the road I saw a green city. 'Of course the Emerald City.' I started walking in that direction, cause well what could I do?

'You didn't really think I would let the three of you rot in there don't you!?' Elphaba sighed and turned around to look at them. 'Of course not Elphie!' Glinda said and she started running again. 'Good. Bart, how's she doing?' 'She has been better, I guess. But she'll be all right.' Bart was running right behind me with Willemijn in his arms. She was to weak to walk on her own, let stand run. 'Good. Just keep going, I'll distract them once more.' Elphaba had pinned the guards in the palace up to the ceiling so they could escape. Now that they were outside she had to cover them with mist so nobody saw them. And that's exactly what she did. She started running again. 'It's not that far anymore.' 'Elphie where are we going?' 'We are going to the forest Lin. That is our only opportunity.'

I wasn't really paying attention while walking. Just singing some songs softly and looking around. I had to admit it was kind of good looming here. The colours were beautiful. And I guess that if I hadn't known the story of Oz I could have lived here too but yeah I know it and I don't think I could. Not if things doesn't change. So I was walking and not paying attention so I didn't see this weird kind of low clouds coming and I almost tripped over when it came near to me. It almost tripped me over? Clouds are not visible, aren't they? It's just like mist isn't it? Strange. 'This was never going to work in the first place Elphie, you know that.' 'Please Glinda shut up and let me look if the girl's okay.' So the clouds disappeared and I looked right into the face of Elphaba, Glinda, Bart and Willemijn! Wait what!? 'Sweet Oz!' I whispered in a high pitch voice. 'Well she looks okay, if you count the squealing Glinda part as okay.' Elphaba said sarcastic. 'Shut up Elphie. Little girl, are you okay?' Glinda asked as she touched my shoulder. I looked at her hand touching my shoulder in disbelief before I looked back at her. 'I think I... I have to lay down!' I managed to choke out before I fainted.

'Why do people always faint when they see me?' Elphaba asked as she gently put down the girl. 'I don't think she fainted because she saw you. Well okay maybe she did but I don't think it was because of your skin, but because of you, just you and me and Will. We told you about Willemijn playing you, Elphaba, in a musical, didn't we?' Bart asked and Elphaba nodded. 'Good so now you maybe understand cause that girl is a fan. You can tell it by the moment you see them. High pitch voice, shaky, exciting, nervous, confused, ashamed, insecure. Notice one or two of these and some others and you know it's a fangirl.' Bart said and he laid down Willemijn as well with her head in his lap. 'You're probably right although I have no idea what you mean by "she's a fan".' Elphaba said and she went over to the girl to feel her heartbeat. 'Never mind.' Bart said. 'Happily she still is alive. Let's see what I can do for your wife.' Elphaba said and she sat down besides Willemijn. 'She's exhausted, you can probably tell and because of her back injury she didn't really handle all the pain well. Those wounds just have to heal and we have to keep them clean. I have a spell for that but since Glinda is a much better healer then me she can cast it.' 'Really Elphie?' The blonde girl looked at the green witch with big puppy eyes. 'Yes, and don't squeal right away. First save Willemijn.' Elphaba told her stir. 'Yes ma'am.' Glinda said and she started chanting. Elphaba sighed and turned around to look at Bart and Willemijn, and then at the new girl. How was she ever going to get them out of here, save..? And just when she wanted to start pacing desperately Willemijn coughed and opened her eyes.

'Will? How are you feeling?' Bart looked at his wife and wiped some hair out of her face.

'Bart? Where am I? And I'm fine. At least as you forget about the pain.' Willemijn said and she coughed again. It was true what she said, she was feeling fine except from the terrible pain, but she could handle it. 'We escaped the palace honey.' He kissed her forehead and Glinda let out a "aww". 'Oh okay.' Willemijn tried to sit up but immediately dropped back when a wave of dizziness and pain made her nauseous. However she managed to turn a bit away from Bart and she threw up, what was a challenge itself cause there was almost nothing left in her stomach cause of the leak of food. Bart held the hair out of her face and helped her lay down afterwards.

'Gross.' Glinda said and Elphaba turned away to suppress the feeling of throwing up herself.

Bart softly rubbed Willemijn her back and tried to avoid her burns and hurts. Willemijn let out a soft sigh and relaxed. She almost drifted off to sleep again when she noticed the young girl sitting not far away aside from her and Bart. She was staring at them with a face of disbelief. 'Who's she?' Willemijn chocked out when she slowly sat up again. 'We don't know yet but Bart said she's a fan of yours.' Elphaba explained and she noticed the girl, too, had woke up. 'Is she?' Willemijn turned around and faced Bart. 'Is she?' She asked again. 'I guess she is. Look at her. But why don't you ask her self?' Bart said. 'I would if I could get up myself.' Willemijn said and she gave him a sceptic look. 'Of course.' Bart helped her up slowly and supported her when they walked over to the girl. He slowly sat Willemijn down in front of the girl. The girl still looked at them if they were ghost and if she was ready to faint again. 'Tell me little girl, who are you?' Willemijn asked sweetly and she gave the girl a sweet look. The girl didn't say anything. She did gasp a little and placed both hands in front of her mouth. Willemijn tried again, in her own native language now. 'Spreek je Nederlands?' The girl put down her hands and Willemijn saw she was thinking. 'Ja ik spreek Nederlands. I mean yes I do, sorry.' The girl looked shy and surprised. 'So tell me little girl, who are you? Please?' Willemijn asked again. 'My name is Sophia and I am indeed a fan of yours.' She giggled and relaxed a little. 'Hello Sophia, beautiful name you have. My name is Willemijn but you know that already, don't you. And I guess you know the others too. So why are you here?' Willemijn asked.

'I don't really know, well yeah I do know I guess but it's quite weird. Haha.' Everyone looked at her and waited for the explanation. She sighed and started telling. About her going to the theatre and walking in through the stage door, going to Willemijn her dressing room and walking into Oz. When she was done no one said anything. 'What is it that creepy?' Sophia asked shy and ashamed.

'No not at all, okay a little. But I don't get it why you are here and why we are here while we were not at the same place. I mean we got here when we were walking in the forest and you got here after you went to my dressing room.' Willemijn really didn't get it.

'Maybe there is a task for the three of you.' Glinda said what all surprised them. 'Glinda you just said something really smart, you know?' Elphaba added sarcastic. 'Why, thank you Elphie. I'm not that blonde as I look.' And she stuck out her tongue. 'But if we are here for some kind of task, what is that task then?' Sophia asked but nobody could tell. But before anyone could come up with a possible idea they heard screaming not to far away. 'Gale force.' Elphaba hashed.


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan What plan?

'Why have to be Gale Force.. Always!?' Sophia said while they were running through the forest trying to get away. 'Always?' Elphaba asked. 'Well yes always. When you read fanfictions there is always Gale Force included.' Elphaba gave Sophia a confused look. Of course why hadn't see thought of that sooner. 'Yeah right of course you don't know what fanfics are. I'll tell you later but now I have a plan.' Sophia said and she ran to the left. The others followed her.

'So what's the plan?' Elphaba asked as soon as she had catch up with the girl again. 'Give me your broom.' Or this girl had gone crazy or she was doing something really brave. Elphaba couldn't tell. 'What? Why?!' Sophia gave her a sceptic look. 'Can you give me your broom already please!? This might be our only chance and beside that, I always wanted to fly a broom once in my life and this is my chance so give it to me please.' They stopped running for a minute and Elphaba did indeed gave Sophia her broom. 'Thank you. Whatever happens, just keep running. I'll find you all, don't worry.'

I was ready to take off by broom, this was the stupidest plan I have ever had, but Elphaba grabbed my wrist. 'Be careful little one.' We only knew each other for a few hours now and she trusted me already, wow. 'I will, thank you.' One last look around our little group before I took off. Willemijn was still hurt, badly, and Bart was carrying her all the way. Glinda was running in her ball gown, it looked so funny. And Elphaba gave me worried looks when I took off. Happily she didn't know what I was going to do or at least, what I was planning to do. So I took off by broom what was a challenge cause I had never ever flown one before but hey one time had to be the first time. It took me a few minutes to control the broom and located the Gale Force but when I located them I started cackling to distract them. I heard their screams about a witch. What was funny cause I wasn't a real witch, anyway I started flying the other way to give the others some time to get away. And it worked. They followed me into the mountains. Where I flew around some mountain tops to get rid of the gale force and it worked. I landed and followed my own way by foot. When I was sure they left back to the Emerald City I took off again and started my search for the others.

Yes I know and I'm so so so sorry for the lake of updates but school is really steeling all my writing time from me haha Whoops.. Enjoy this chappie and I'll try to update more often!

'Elphaba stop worrying, she'll be fine.' Willemijn said. They made her lay down in one of beds standing in the little cottage they were hiding. 'How can you know that? Maybe they captured her and sent her to Southstairs so Morrible can torture her in a way to find us!' Elphaba started pacing again. 'She'll be fine Elphie, she looked like a really strong girl.' Glinda reminded Elphaba and I gave her a thankful look. 'Okay, okay but I'll give her a day and if she isn't back after that I'll go to Morrible and make sure she comes back.' We knew we couldn't take that plan of her mind so we didn't try. 'Let me take a look at your wounds Will.' Glinda said and she started checking my injuries. 'They are looking better, happily. Just take some rest… What was that?' There was a hard sound outside our cottage, like someone dropped to earth or something. 'I'll take a look.' Bart suggested as the good man he was. 'Be careful honey.' I said to him when he gave me a kiss. 'I'll have your back Bart.' Elphaba said and together they went outside.

'Well that didn't go like I planned it.' I murmured under my breath. My landing didn't really go like I wanted it to go. Instead of just trying to come down easily, I kind of dropped to the earth and it really did hurt. At least now I knew that they had heard me if they were inside and I was right cause not long after I landed so softly Bart and Elphaba came out of the little cottage. 'Uh hey guys, I'm back.' I said smiling. Their faces where remarkable and I couldn't stop laughing. Whoops.


End file.
